


Do You Hear That, Love?

by NexusPhenomena



Category: Deadpool (2016), Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Oneshot, Poisoning, Sorry Not Sorry, Spideypool - Freeform, will add more tags later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 08:11:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6321766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NexusPhenomena/pseuds/NexusPhenomena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What could possibly go wrong when a villain demands to meet with you? Typically a lot of butt kicking and then being rushed off to be fixed by an overprotective boyfriend. Well, that would be the case if it was any villain but Kraven the Hunter.</p>
<p>Things could get messy.</p>
<p>I suck at summaries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Hear That, Love?

**Author's Note:**

> {Yellow}  
> [White]

Peter’s day started like any other day. He got up, showered and shuffled around his studio apartment for a bit. His patrol that night had been nothing special, a few petty thieves who thought they were bigger than their britches. He had left him by the police station before heading home. He groaned out loud when he got to his kitchen and realized that he forgot one of the most important things in the world. Coffee. He grumbled his way through getting dressed and putting on a thin jacket before heading out.  
  
It was a breezy day reminding the city that autumn was settling in and soon the snow would start. Peter pulled his jacket closer to him and shoved his hands into his pockets. He let out a soft sigh as he walked down the busy streets. He tried his best not to bump into anyone, but everyone seemed to enjoy bumping into him. He quickly shot out an apology every time, even though none of them acknowledged him. He glanced up to see the Starbucks sign hanging over on the corner. He dodged more people as he walked in. He ordered his simple roast with hint of hazelnut. He walked over to an empty table and sat in silence, enjoying the quiet of people typing and hushed conversations. He closed his eyes, letting out a deep breath through his nose.  
  
“Hey there baby boy.” A raspy, gruff voice called to him.  
  
Peter’s eyes opened as he looked up at the hooded figure, “Hey Wade.” He smiled warmly. He always enjoyed whenever Wade popped up randomly. It had taken some getting used to, but after the millionth time of it happened, he came to expect it. He moved over so Wade could join him on the bench, which Wade wasted no time in taking the empty space.  
“I thought you’d still be out cold.” Peter remarked.  
  
“Oh you WISH!” Wade smirked back at him. “I actually swung by your place only to find it empty.”  
  
“Oh did you? How’d you get in?” Peter looked at him, “Wait. Don’t answer. I don’t want to know.”  
  
“Pfft! Wouldn’t tell you even if you wanted to know!” Wade giggles as he leaned back to crack his back, “Figured you’d be out for coffee anyways. You always seem to forget the simplest things there sweetums.”  
  
“Hey. I’ve been busy.” Peter shot him a glare.  
  
“Apparently.” Wade spoke with a huff as he looked away.  
  
“Aww.. Come on, don’t be like that.” Peter put his hand on Wade’s arm, “I know I haven’t had much time to hang out, but I’ve got today free.”  
  
Wade turned back to Peter. He pursed his lips together, “Fine. You win, but I have demands.”  
  
“Of course you do.” Peter rolled his eyes, “Come on, you’re too loud for us to stay here.”  
  
“I wasn’t the one screamin’ a few nights ago.” Wade remarked offhandedly.  
  
Peter’s cheeks warmed up as Wade said that, “Wade!”  
  
“Ha! Knew I could still make you blush!” Wade replied in a sing-song voice, skipping out of the coffee shop. There were more eyes on him now than when he first came in. Peter flushed even more as he followed after the insane man.  
  
The trip back to his apartment took less time. There were no bumps this time, all thanks to Wade’s tall and imposing figure. And if anyone were to say that they saw Peter Parker cling to Deadpool’s side, he would deny it. When they got into Peter’s apartment, Peter shed his jacket, while Wade merely pulled his hood down. He turned to smile at the older man, remembering fondly how nervous Wade was when he first took off his mask. They had come so far these past few years and it was far from easy. There had been a few moments where Peter had truly believed that he had lost Wade, one too many gunshot wounds to the head. Then there were the fights over the avengers, appearances, identities and the hardest one, deaths. Gwen’s death still hung heavily over his head. He knew that he should have done more to protect her. It was Gwen’s death that had brought him to Wade’s door. The only person that could make Peter forgets everything with just a simple remark.  
  
“Hhhheelllllooooo! Earth to Spidey! Are you in there?” Wade was close to Peter’s face, waving his hands in front of his eyes, “Not that I don’t love the cute scrunch of your nose, Andrew Garfield. But I think you might be thinkin’ too hard! Even the boxes agree and they NEVER agree on anything. Well… Okay that’s a lie. They agree that your booty is fffiiiiine!” He made grabby gestures with his hands.  
  
Peter huffed, “You’re not allowed to touch.”  
  
“I BEG to differ there Petey.” A wicked smile appears on Wade’s face, “I’m pretty sure I’m the ONLY one allowed to touch.”  
  
“You do remember I’ve had other people touch my butt, right?”  
  
Wade gasps overdramatically, “You tease!” He brings the back of his hand to his forehead, “And I thought I was the only one.”  
  
Peter rolled his eyes, moving over to fall onto his couch. He landed with his face on the worn cushion and his feet dangling over the arm. He closed his eyes and let out a sigh. He was oddly comfortable and as he started to enter a droozy headspace, he heard Wade humming something, “What are you doing, Wade?”  
  
Wade didn’t reply, only continued humming. The closer that he got, the louder the song became until Peter recognized it was the theme from Jaws, “Wade. I swear.”  
  
“Duuuunnn Dun!”  
  
“Wade.”  
  
“Duuuuuunnnn Dun!”  
  
“I swear. If I look behind me and I see you doing what I think you’re doing.”  
  
“Dun dun, Dun dun, Dun dun… DUNDA!” Hands landed on Peter’s butt, gripping gently but firmly.  
  
Peter jerked his head up, shooting him the dirtiest look possible, “Wade.”  
  
“I got ya baby boy. Your tush. It called to me.” He had a shit eating grin on his face, before becoming very serious, “Are you trying to tell me, Mr. Parker, that I need to completely ignore it when it’s just hanging out there in the open?! How DARE you!” He gripped harder on Peter’s butt to emphasize his point. “You know that I can’t deny it!” He moved to rest his head against them, “The perfect cushion.”  
  
“You need help.”  
  
“Oooooh! Petey! I thought you’d never say anything!” Wade chuckled as he moved his hands to Peter’s waist and easily flipped him over.  
  
“Wade! Nooo-ugh!” Before Peter could react, Wade was laying on top of him, his hands cupping his face, “That’s cheating.”  
  
“Me thinks you’re too comfortable with me.”  
  
“Well yeah.” Peter’s eyebrow rose up, “You’re kinda my boyfriend.”  
  
“...” Wade looked him in the eyes, “Say it again.”  
  
“What?” Peter laughed at Wade’s indignant face, “Alright alright. You’re my boyfriend Wade Wilson.”  
  
Wade didn’t even give him a chance to say anything else. His mouth was on his in a second. Peter’s eyes closed as he embraced the chapped lips. He wrapped his arms around his neck, pulling him closer. He let a soft sigh come out as he felt Wade’s tongue run along his closed lips. He welcomed him in as his tongue raced to greet Wade’s like a long lost lover. He brought his teeth down on Wade’s tongue to nibble which brought a groan out of the larger man. 

  
  


He pushed hard onto Peter’s mouth as his hands roamed from Peter’s face to map out Peter’s body. One hand found itself quite content to plant itself into Peter's unruly brown hair, while his other hand couldn't decide behind dragging itself along his side or to grab his butt again. It decided on neither, going to grip his hip. His thumb digging into right above the pelvis bone, while his fingers curled around the muscle of Peter's hip. He used the grip on Peter to drag him closer to his body, pulling him flush to him. He pulled away from the kiss to look down at Peter. His eyes were half lidded, his lips starting to grow red from the kiss, his breathing growing heavy.  
  
Wade smirked, murmuring, "God you're beautiful."  
  
Peter looked up at him and smiled, flushing under his gaze. He responded by moving his arms from Wade's neck to cup his naked face. He ran his fingers over each of the divets and bumps that littered his face. He leaned forward so their noses bumped and he shook his head a little.  
  
"Really? Eskimo kisses?" Wade gruffly laughed.  
  
"Well, why not?" Peter looked at him lovingly, "Are you trying to tell me that you don't deserve kisses now? I could pull away from you any time I want."  
  
At that joking threat, Wade's grip around him tightly ever so slightly, but it was enough to send a message. He laughed lightly before pressing a soft kiss onto his lips. Wade melted back into the kiss, keeping it gentle for the moment, rolling in the sensation of being with Peter at the moment. Peter let out a soft moan causing Wade to push harder into the kiss, growing more desperate in feeling more of him. Wade slide his hand from Peter's hip to grope under his shirt. Peter's breath hitches when he feels Wade's rough, scarred hands roam over his bare sides. Wade smiles through the kiss as he dragged his teeth over Peter's lower lip, "You like that Petey?"  
  
"Oh god... Wade please."  
  
"Please what Peter?" Wade purred down to him, "You're gonna have to be more specific." His hand searched for more and ran across Peter's nipples, causing a loud moan from Peter.  
  
"Wade! God!"  
  
"Yes Peter?" He rested his hand there for a moment, "You can call me that if you'd like."  
  
Peter groaned, letting one of his hands fall from Wade's face to cover his eyes as he laughs, "I can't tell if you're trying to kill the mood or if you are being serious."  
"Not sure." Wade smirked, "Which one will work the best?"  
  
Peter huffed, "Yes." He let his hand slide from his face as he pushed his hips up to rub against Wade's jeans, letting out a moan as he felt Wade's hard cock greet him happily.  
Wade groaned, "Aaahh... I really am rubbing off on you."  
  
"I'd like you rubbing on me." Peter groaned.  
  
Wade couldn't hold back a laugh as he brought his head to rest next to Peter's, breathing heavily in his ear, "That was awful."  
  
"Shhhh.... You're ruining the mood."  
  
"Baby boy, it'll take a lot more than a bad pun to ruin this boner." Wade turned his head and nibbled on his earlobe.  
  
Peter shuttered beneath him. He turned his head to look at him, opening his mouth to say something, only to be interrupted by a loud 'BZZZT'. They froze for a moment, staring into each other’s eyes. Wade broke the shock with the crinkling of his eyes and a large smile, "Oh Petey! I didn't even know you would do THAT! Please tell me it's my size, mm? Oh! Is it black and red? If not I'll have to get you one."  
  
Peter held his breath as his face flushed deeper, "Wade! That's not what that is!"  
  
"Could have fooled me."  
  
"That's my phone." Another loud buzz sounded again, "I should.. uh.. I should get that."  
  
Wade groaned in annoyance, "I thought you said that you were free today." He looked over at the nuisance phone on the table, glaring at it, "Thought it'd just be us today." He growled.  
  
Peter shivered, trying to will away his arousal, "Wade, please. At least let me answer it, okay?"  
  
"Fine." He snarled, pushing off of him and stalking over to the window, clutching his hands into fists.  
  
Peter silently mourned the warm loss of Wade's body, rolling onto his side, snatching the phone, "Hello?"  
  
"Thought the Amazing Spiderman would like to join us for a hunt today!" Tony's overjoyed voice caused Peter's heart to sink.  
  
"Uh..." He glanced over at Wade, "Can't I sit this one out? I was kinda busy."  
  
"Nope! You were called out specifically, apparently you angered a hunter?"  
  
Peter's head fell into his palm as he groaned, "Kraven?"  
  
"Uh-hm. We just caught wind that he's making a demand that you show or a whole lot of people are going to die." Tony's voice changed to a tinny quality, which meant that he had suited up. "We're going to go and try and get as many people away from there, but we could really use your help."  
  
"As a distraction?" He felt his jaw clench and growled at Tony. This caught Wade's attention. He moved away from the window and sat near Peter with a curious look.  
  
"Call it what you want. Cap is saying he expects you there, so see ya soon!" Click.  
  
Peter let a small shout out as he threw the phone on the ground.  
  
There was silence for a moment before Wade opened his mouth, "Not that I don't find this whole alpha shit a huge turn on, but what exactly did the billionaire want?"  
  
"One of my many villains just showed up and demanded that I fight with him."  
  
"Ah." He nodded, getting up and walking into Peter's designated bedroom area, throwing open the closet with extra flair.  
  
"And what are you doing?" Peter watched him.  
  
"Suiting up, obviously." Wade pulled a spare suit out of the closet and started throwing it onto the bed, "You're not expecting me to just let that sweet ass out of here with no back up, do you?"  
  
"I do have the Avengers helping you know."  
  
"PFFT! A lot of good they do." Wade shoved his mask over his head, "They won't be watchin' your back there Spidey. Me on the other hand, you'll have to kill me before I stop watchin' it."  
  
"That's oddly sweet... I think?" He got off the couch, joining Deadpool in the bedroom, "Want to pass me my suit?"  
  
"Sure thing sweetums!" Wade pulled out the Spiderman costume and handled it with a much more delicate touch than his own suit.  
  
"No killing though."  
  
"Look here sweetums. How long have we been doin' this dance, hm? You KNOW I don't kill your d-list villains. Pu-lease! Give me SOME credit." Wade shoved his clothes off and quickly suited up, not enjoying the cold air on his skin. "You still have some of my beloveds here, yeah?"  
  
"I think in a closet in the living room." Peter waved his hand, getting dressed.  
  
"Mmm... You treat my babies with the respect they deserve." Wade pointed a finger at him before going to search. They continued getting ready in silence. After a few minutes they both met up by the couch, Peter was messing with his web shooter, making sure they were properly fitted and Wade was counting how many bullets he had in his pistols. He clicked the clip in and strapped them down on his hips, "So!" Deadpool started with an odd cheer to his voice, "You know where we're going?"  
  
Peter looked at him dumbfounded, "Fuck!"  
  
Wade gasped, "Language! You have children that look up to you! Do you know how easily it would be to ruin ALL your chances at any movie chances with a mouth like that?"  
  
He rolled his eye, walking over to the window and shoved it open, "I guess I didn't ask. Tony didn't exactly feel like talking either."  
  
"It's alright there Spidey." Deadpool walked behind him, placing a hand on his shoulder, "Just follow the screaming!"  
  
"Yeah, well I'd prefer we didn't have to rely on that." He crawled out onto the fire escape. The moment he got out, his spidey sense tingled, helping to point him in the right direction.  
  
"Sometimes it's the easiest." Deadpool shrugged, "Plus, I think the writer lady was getting sick of writing dialogue for the Tin Man."  
  
Peter shot him a weird look, "Right. Well, try to keep up."  
  
"Sounds like a challenge there, baby boy." Wade smirked, wiggling his eyebrows.  
  
"Fine. You beat me there and I owe you..." Peter flushed under his mask and looked around, "The maid outfit."  
  
Wade squealed and didn't even wait before jumping onto the fire escape and quickly headed to the ground, "YOU'RE ON!"  
  
Peter chuckled, shaking his head, firing off a web and swinging into action. He let himself enjoy the sensation of flying through the air. Feeling the air rush by his head and the pit in his stomach jolting his body with adrenaline, he would never get over this feeling. He closed his eyes momentarily as he releases one string, free falling for a bit before shooting off another string. Following Deadpool's advice, as odd as that could be sometimes, was the best course of action. There were the sounds of sirens from the police and the screams coming from the crowds trying to get away. The closer he got to the area, the more screams he heard. And standing on the edge of a roof was a red and black figure looking down at the chaos below. Peter landed flawlessly next to him, "What's the damage?"  
  
"Seems your friend down there isn't interested in the people." Wade spoke seriously, "He hasn't made any attempt to take a hostage or to get at anyone else. Make me nervous." He looked over at him and smirked, "You also owe me that outfit."  
  
Peter groaned, "Can we put a pin in that conversation? I can't exactly be thinking about that while we're fighting someone."  
  
"Yeah yeah! I know, my bod is just too hot. Don't need to be distracting you from your mission." Wade whined and waved his arms, "But we will be talking about this."  
  
"I know. You're like a dog with a bone."  
  
Wade opened his mouth to make a comeback, but a loud whooshing sound distracted him, "Hey Tin Man!"  
  
"Spiderman." He nodded over to him. "Deadpool." His voice had a thin layer of ice as he regarded the man darkly.  
  
"Aw, come on. Don't be like that! You know you're like my..." Wade started counting on his fingers, "50th favorite hero!"  
  
Iron man just grunted, "You ready for this?"  
  
"Born ready." Peter nodded.  
  
"Let's do this!" Wade shouted as he jumped off the roof.  
  
"Wade!"  
  
"Ignore him, focus on Kraven, alright?" Iron man looked at him. He nodded before flying off to offer assistance to the police.  
  
Peter walked over to the edge and looked down to see Wade fixing his knees while shooing people away. His gaze quickly turned to the oddly quiet Kraven the Hunter. He had met with him once before when the man declared that he was a fine specimen that he would gladly add to his wall. Everything about that man set him on edge, now to see him again, just standing amongst the streets was oddly eerie. Deadpool's entrance had gathered some of his attention as did Iron man's flying around, he however, refused to give them any of his time. This was when he had noticed that Kraven's eyes were set on him. He refused to let a shiver run over him.  
  
"Ah! The man of spiders!" Kraven smirked, "I see that you have responded to my request! Good. Good, I didn't want to waste all my time on these lesser beings." He refused to take his eyes off Spiderman, "So, would you care to join me, or shall we say that the hunt has started?"  
  
"If you think I'm coming down there, you're sorely mistaken!" Peter shouted down at him.  
  
"Always one to make things difficult. This is fine." He rolled his shoulders, popping his stiff joints, "It will be a pleasure of mine to fight you." He took off running towards the fire escape.  
  
"Spidey!" Wade's voice sounded out.  
  
"Get the civilians out of here Deadpool! I'm counting on you!" Peter yelled at him, while shooting off a string to get into the air and keep out of Kraven's reach.  
  
"Fuck that." Deadpool growled as he pushed more people out of the way before taking out a pistol. He aimed at Kraven as he jumped up the fire escape, getting closer to the top.  
  
"DEADPOOL!" Iron man's voice yelled at him, his fist connecting with Wade's gun, pushing it towards the ground to prevent him from firing, "Don't!"  
  
Wade snarled at him, "Get out of here Tin Man! I got business to do!" He tried to pull his hand free.  
  
"The civilians Wade!"  
  
"I don't give a fuck!" Wade glared at him, putting his strength into getting his grip free, "Someone's got to watch Spidey's back!" Once free, he shot off up the fire escape after the now escaped Kraven. He growled.  
  
{Of course he'd be worried about the silly little people!}  
  
[To be fair, we certainly aren't.]  
  
{Duh!! Sigh. Spidey's ass isn't being watched!}  
  
"Exactly!" Wade grumbled as he got to the roof just in time to see Kraven jump to the next roof, "Damn Tin Man." He pulled up his pistol again, taking aim. He closed one eye and pulled back on the trigger. A miss.  
  
{YOU MISSED!}  
  
"I know." He growled. He watched Kraven shoot him a glance before taking off after Spiderman who was trying to get away from the population down below. "What a smart spider."  
  
[Always the protector. Well. Are you just going to stand here or are you going to go after them?]  
  
"Shit." Wade started to run, chasing after the faster Kraven.  
  
{Convenient that the writer lady decides now that we can't use our teleporter and save the day, huh?}  
  
[Shush. I think she's trying to build up suspense.]  
  
{Oh yeah, clearly, which is why she had the big guy miss, right? Can't take out a villain so easily.}  
  
[Exactly.]  
  
{So what are we doing?}  
  
[Trying to keep the reader entertained. Reading someone running isn't exactly interesting you know.]  
  
{One word! Teleporter.}  
  
[You don't have to tell me that.]  
  
"Knock it off guys, you're distracting me!" He gruffly answered them, taking in deep breaths as he raced after them.  
  
Spiderman had taken the momentum from being ahead to swing behind a building and plastered himself to the side, hoping to give Kraven the slip. He heard the sound of Kraven's feet hitting the roof tops but come to a stop on the roof top where he was hiding. He instinctively held his breath, listening to Kraven walking around and moves towards the edge. He closed his eyes, prepping himself to attack when he eventually looks over. A loud bang shakes Spiderman to look over at another roof, seeing Deadpool with his pistol out. Kraven grunted, but then moved on.  
  
"Yeah! That's what I thought you big pussy! And not even the good kind!" Wade shouted at him. He went to jump, but looked down at saw Spidey. He stopped himself and watched Kraven disappear. He squinted his eyes, but nodded at Peter. Peter took this as a sign that it was safe. He climbed up the building and jumped over to land in front of Wade.  
  
"Well that was close."  
  
"Too close, thank you." Wade snorted.  
  
"Yeah.. Uh... Thanks Wa-Deadpool. He would have seen me if not for you."  
  
"Ah, don't think anything about it." He laughed, "I told you I got to watch your butt."  
  
"Yeah, but I told you to get the civilians out of there." Peter scorned him.  
  
"They didn't need me. They wouldn't listen anyways." He shrugged, "Plus, Iron man got it under control."  
  
"But reall-." Peter quickly went quiet as his spider sense started screaming at him. He looked around just in time to avoid getting hit with a large knife. He took a step back, running into Wade. He watched Wade move to react, but used his strength to push Wade out of the way. He glanced at Wade to make sure that he was still on the roof and he hadn't thrown him off. He let a soft sigh escape, only to be alerted to a sharp pain across his arm. He let out a growl as he jumped back, his hand instinctively going to grab the cut. He glanced at his bicep to see a small gash, nothing too deep. He turned his attention back to Kraven.  
  
"You didn't think it was that easy did you? I've been hunting you Spiderman." He smirked, "I know every move that you will make. This is the end for you."  
  
Peter glared at him, "You wish." He shoots a web at him, only to have Kraven slice it with his knife.  
  
"Come now Spiderman. Give me a challenge." He purred at him.  
  
He let a disguisted shiver run down his spine and he moved to land a punch on him. Kraven dodged it and used the momentum from the dodge to swing his knife around to knock out Peter's web shooter, "Just fists Spiderman. Man to man."  
  
Peter jumped back. He took a few deep breaths before involuntarily falling to his knees. A churning of nausea hit him and he bit down on the inside of his mouth to keep from giving in to the need to vomit. He took in several deep breaths, only to look up at the pleased expression of Kraven.  
  
"Ah good. So it will work on you. I was almost worried." Kraven sneered.  
  
"Wh-what worked?" Peter breathlessly said.  
  
"Oh just something to weaken you." He chuckled, "Call it insurance."  
  
Peter glared at him, knowing the expression was lost with his mask on. Behind him, he heard a faint groan. He didn't think that he had hit Wade that hard, but he couldn't be sure. He couldn't spare a thought on Wade at the moment as another surge of nausea ran through him. He gasped for air as he began to dry heave. He couldn't focus; his senses were screaming at him to run and get away, but there was no where he could go. A loud shout cued him that he needed to move and barely missed the knife coming down where his back was. His hand went to his stomach for a moment, trying to settle it. This only gave Kraven another chance to bring his knife down onto Peter. This time, Kraven sliced in the air, getting Peter on his cheek.  
  
"Spidey!" Wade croaked as he got up.  
  
Peter moved his hand to his face, starting to feel an odd tingling and numbness around the wounds and it was spreading. He got up sluggishly and attempted to hit Kraven, who just brushed him off. Kraven laughed at the pathetic attempt, "Is this what the great Spiderman has been brought too? A mere poison can bring him down."  
  
Peter gasped out, "Poison?"  
  
"Ah yes, I forget you do not know. Insurance is tetrodotoxin." He smirked, "Pufferfish of my own breed, it is good to see how effective it is." Kraven laughed again.  
  
Peter tried to push himself up to be tall, but his stomach surged and he hunched over, cradling his stomach. Kraven took this moment to push him over. Peter landed with a loud 'Oof!' followed by a groan. Kraven kneeled over him, looking down at him with a disguisted amount of pride, "Let us end this, mm? I grow sick of having to wait."  
  
Peter looked up at Kraven as he brings the knife up. Time began to slow down as he watched the knife make its way to connect with his side. He distantly heard Wade's roar of anger and the sound of footsteps running at him. He watched with wide eyes as the knife grew closer. The poison already coursing through his blood was acting faster now that it had gotten to his heart. His mind cursed himself for attempting to move. It made his heart work faster which brought the poison to his heart. The knife was mere centimeters from hitting where his rib cage was. He couldn't bring himself to move. The knife would hit his lungs and whatever poison was still on the knife would hit him. He couldn't hear Wade getting closer anymore. The only sound that he heard was the sickening sound of flesh giving way and bone creaking under the weight of metal. He let out a loud gasp, followed by a hiss and all the slow motion of the world normalized. He watched Wade hit Kraven, tackling him to the ground. He listened to the sounds of leathered fists connect with flesh and the cry of rage. There was a laughter that played as a sickening bassline.  
  
The knife stuck out painfully from his side. He pulled his hand up, pulling it out and felt the oozing of blood escape through the wound. It was mere seconds later that he felt his chest tightening. He couldn't breathe. He gasped for air like a fish out of water. His hand loosely holding onto the knife. He tried to move his head to look at it, wanting to at least see what was going to be his downfall, but he couldn't move his head. Panicked noises started to come out of his mouth as he found more of his body wasn't responding to him.  
  
'Oh god.' He thought. 'Please.'  
  
He looked ahead and saw Wade pull himself off of a bloodied body of Kraven. His attention quickly drawn to Peter when he saw the panic. He watched Wade rush over to him, "Spidey!"  
  
He wished he could feel his hands when he pushed him gingerly onto his back and try to cover up the bleeding wound. He couldn't feel it anyways. He felt his eyes well up as he looked up at the desperate movements of Wade, "It's okay baby boy. I'll fix you up. I always do." He listened to Wade's frantic voice. He wanted to respond to him. He would have given anything to touch him back. This was happening too quickly. He could already see haziness to his eyes. This is too soon. He couldn't do anything. He couldn't say anything. God, why was this happening to him?!  
  
Wade's voice was oddly soft, "Do you hear that, love?" His face closer than it was, "You did it." There was a hitch to Wade's voice that he hadn't heard in a long time.  
  
"It's over... You saved everyone." Wade pulled off his mask. His eyes were filled with desperation and fear. "You got to get up sweetums. They've got to see that you're okay? They need to see Spiderman." Wade's hands tightened around him, or at least he wanted to believe that they were. His vision was getting cloudy and he felt his breath getting raspier and quieter. There was a wheeze, but he wasn't sure if it was from his wound or the feeling of tightening in his chest. Why wasn't Wade doing something? Why wasn't he chattering like a fool? Why wasn't he trying to get anyone's attention? This was bullshit! He didn't want to die like this! He didn't want to give up here! Not on a damn roof top to something so simple as poison! He wanted to flail. He wanted to hit Wade. He wanted him to joke! He wanted...  
  
That's when it hit him. He just wanted it to be a normal day. He wanted to have stayed on that couch with Wade, kissing each other. Holding each other. Feeling him.  
  
God.  
  
He was dying.  
  
Wade knew this. He probably figured that he couldn't do anything. Oh god. This was it. He wouldn't be able to see Aunt May again. He wasn't going to be able to see Wade again. What a cruel fate was this? He didn't want to think about this anymore. He needed Wade to joke with him. He needed him to tell him it was all a dream. It was just a funny prank.  
  
The last thing Peter saw was Wade's face as tears were falling freely onto his face. His breathing lasted a little while longer before it stopped. His body was still warm when Iron man had finally found him. Kraven was nowhere to be seen as well as Deadpool. Kraven's body was found later that day by Black Widow, or at least a piece of him was found. The Avengers spent the next years finding little pieces of him in different places. Deadpool wasn't found. There were sightings and rumors, but nothing more.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry, but not sorry. What an entrance into the Spideypool fic fanbase.
> 
> I heard the song All About Us by Owl City and He Is We and I had to write something heartbreaking. And what's more heartbreaking than Peter dying?
> 
> Either way, please let me know if you see any errors. This is unbeta'd.


End file.
